My Little Sister Again (Working Title)
by Tomboy22
Summary: Sequel to My Little Sister. Halley is back with her BF Harry in an all new adventure. Jack and Kim still don't know about Halley and Harry getting together, so what will happen will they find out? Drama, Kidnapping, and Romance ahead. If anyone can give me a better title then this I might use it Because this one sucks.
1. Intro

**Hey guys. I'M BACK! Haha, yeah so this is the sequel of My Little Sister, so if you haven't read it, I would go back and read it or you will be really confused. I'm on my winter break, so that's why I'm posting today. Now here are a few facts about this story.**

***Halley and Harry are both 16.**

***Jack and Kim are both 26.**

***The year is 2023.**

*** I changed Halley and Jack's last name to Brewer due to the fact that is what it is now. I didn't know it in the previous story so yeah.**

**Ok, that's all I'm giving you so I won't completely ruin the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry and the plot.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _My alarm sounded as I hit the discard button on my phone. Then I got up from bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. Maybe I should re-introduce myself. I'm Halley Arabella Brewer. Last time I was here, I was 4 (Then turned 5) and moved in with my brother Jack who I used to call Jackie. Don't blame me, I was 5 ok. Anyway, I also started dating My brother's, girlfriend's, younger brother Harry. We still are dating, but we didn't tell Jack or Kim yet, because we were afraid of what they were going to think. My brother Jack is really overprotective of who I date and I don't want him to be all over Harry. I love my brother, but sometimes he can be a pain in the butt. Anyway, now Harry and I are 16, we go to Seaford High and were in the 10th grade. I was thinking how Harry and I are going so strong. We've been friends since we were 4 and we started dating when I was 5 and he was still 4. I like everything about him. His honey, blonde hair, his chocolate, brown eyes and his amazing heart. Harry is now on the football team and I joined my brother's footsteps and joined Karate. Speaking of my brother, him and Kim got married and now Jack runs a dojo in Seattle and Kim is a reporter for the newspaper in Seattle. It was hard saying goodbye to them, but they visit from time to time. I look at the clock on my bathroom wall and realize if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for school. So I brushed my teeth and washed my face quickly, then went to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I finally picked out a white t-shirt that says love and has a girl with a realistic skirt on, along with my flower beaded skirt, my beanie hat, my boots and my black star necklace. I combed my long, chocolate hair and I ran downstairs putting on my studded jacket.

"Good Morning Halley." My Mom called from the kitchen and I turned around for a quick minute.

"Good morning Mom. I'm sorry I can't eat breakfast. I'm running late." I told her in a hurry.

"Its ok. Just get something at school and say hi to Harry for me." Mom said with a smirk and I blushed. Yeah, she knows that Harry and I are dating.

"Fine mom, but I have to go, bye. Love you." I told her and then ran out the door and into my car that mom got me for my birthday this year and drove to school. Once I got there, I parked my car and ran inside to my locker and then ran to my first class right when the bell rung and the teacher was nowhere in sight. _Yes! _I thought as I sat down next to Harry who smiled at me. Soon Ms. Rosenburg came in and started talking about World War 2. Soon we had to watch the CNN student news and had questions to answer with the video. After the video finished, the bell rung and we handed our papers to Ms. Rosenburg, then left the classroom. I started walking down the wall, when someone grabbed my waist and then dragged me to the cafeteria. I knew it was Harry so I started laughing, while telling him to let me go. He finally put me down and I turned around to his face.

"Hello beautiful." Harry said and I blushed. He tells me everyday that I'm beautiful, and I'm still not used to it.

"Hello handsome." I told him, pecking him on the lips quickly and sat down at the table while other people started to come in and get their food. Harry and I have lunch this period.

"So, how come you were so late this morning?" Harry asked

"I was thinking how wonderful a boyfriend I have and then I looked at my clock and realized I was late." I said sheepishly and he kissed me again.

"Well, I have an amazing girlfriend who I'm lucky to have." Harry said and I smiled at him. Soon our friends Henry and Carrie join us for lunch. Carrie is more my friend than Harry's and Henry was more Harry's friend than mine, but we all hang out together anyway.

"Hey Halley, Hey Harry." They both say as they sit down.

"Hey guys." Harry and I say to them.

"Halley? Are you going to Kyle's party tonight"? Carrie asked me and I looked at her.

"I don't know Carrie. I mean Harry can't go because he has family visiting him, and I wouldn't want to go without him." I told her and Harry and Henry stopped their conversation.

"Halley, I told you it was ok to go to the party. You would still have Carrie and Henry didn't you say you were going to Kyle's party too?" Harry told me and asked Henry.

"Um I was, but My Mom and Dad are going out, and my little sister is sick so I have to take care of her. If I could sneak out I would, but I can't." Henry told us and I nodded.

"Even if Henry is not going, Carrie still is and you don't need me to have a good time ok." Harry told me and I nodded, then looked at Carrie.

"Ok, count me in." I told her and she squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said and we all started to laugh. Before any of us could say anything, The bell rung and Carrie and I were off to Geometry while Henry and Harry went to Biology. Soon enough all of our classes were done and since it was Friday and we have no school Monday, All the students were really happy. I started to walk toward my car and I drove home. I walked in and realized my mom wasn't home yet. She always works till 8 and then comes home at 9. I walked up to my room and put my backpack and purse down. Then I went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I settled for some Ramen Noddles and I went to the kitchen table to eat. After I finished I washed the bowl and was about to go watch t.v, but their was a knock on the door. I ran quickly to the door and opened it to find Carrie.

"Hey Halles." She said and walked in before I could say anything. Carrie also owns a car like me.

"Um hey Carrie. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked her and she looked shocked.

"Halley, the party is tonight. We have to get ready now." Carrie told me and took out a supply of beauty products out of her bag.

"Um the party starts at eight and its four now." I told her.

"Yeah, so we only have four hours to get ready Halley, come on." She said and dragged me to the bathroom. Carrie is the fashion queen of Seaford High School and the most girly. She is an awesome best friend, but I'm not all that in to style. The theme of the party is hollywood style so a lot of people will be wearing fancy clothes. I groaned as Carrie started to curl my hair to make it look more curlier than normal. Then she told me to go upstairs and pick out an outfit while she finished in the bathroom. Soon she came out wearing a strapless shirt with a black feather skirt with her suede black wedge boots, her diamond earrings and her diamond necklace. I think the feather skirt was a little to much, but she still looked good.

"Carrie you look awesome!" I told her smiling and she looked at me.

"Halley you look awesome too!" Carrie squealed and I looked in the mirror at the outfit I was wearing. A Black lace top with my long flowly skirt, My black boots, My short black jacket and the necklace Harry gave me for my fifth birthday. **(All outfits in this chapter are on my profile if you want to look at them. Also the necklace that Harry gave Halley is also on on my profile under Halley's gifts from Kim and Harry. Its the heart).**

"Thanks. Now lets go. It's already past eight." I told her and we quickly went outside and we were on our way to the party. We took Carrie's car and soon we made it to Kyle's house. Kyle was a friend of Harry's since their both on the football team, so Kyle invited us since we were also friends with him. Did I mention that Kyle is rich. Yeah, he lives in a mansion so that's why he threw a party like this. We showed our invites cards to the guards outside and they let us in. The party was already in full swing and we can see a few drunk teenagers and couples making out in the corner of the house. I turned to Carrie to see what she wanted to do, but I lost her. _Ugh great. Now I have no one to hang out with. _I thought angrily and walked to get something to drink. I grabbed a cup with root beer in it and just sat down at one of the tables. I soon finished my root beer and was about to walk around when James, a friend of Harry's came up to me.

"Hey Halley. How are you?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked him awkwardly. I don't really talk to James.

"Fine. So, where's the boyfriend?" He asked me and it was a little rude if you ask me. Which is a reason I don't talk to him.

"Um HARRY had family visiting him, so he couldn't make it. I'm here with my friend Carrie, but I have seem to have lost her." I told him and he nodded.

"Ok, well do you want to dan-" He said but was interruped when some jerk came by and spilled some water all over me.

"Ugh! Will you watch where your going!" I yelled at him and he nodded, said sorry and ran off. Some people at Seaford High know that I am Jack Brewer's sister and they know that I take Karate. One wrong thing and there arm **will** be chopped off.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to clean this up. Excuse me." I told him and ran off to the bathroom. I got some paper towels and tried to wipe the water off me and before I could finish someone decided to break open the door. I was a little scared so I backed up to the bath tub and I saw James next to a broken door and he looked angry.

"James! What are you doing in her-" Was the last thing I said before he smacked my face and I fell down into the tub with my head hitting the faucet and I blacked out, with darkness taking over me..

**A/N: Ok, so I hope this came out the way I wanted. I know I gave you guys a cliffhanger, but I wanted it that way. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	2. Car Accident, I Remember

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for the long wait. I just got back to school and its kicking my butt. I had two projects due and then I had finals. But now semester one is over and semester two has started so, I'm writing the new chapter so here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry, James, Henry, Carrie, Matt, Dr. Samuel, Emily, Holly and the plot.**

**Carries P.o.v**

I walked around the party looking for Halley. I saw our friend Matt and just had to go talk to him, so I kinda ditched her. I feel really bad and Matt found his girlfriend Emily and started to makeout with her. Right in front of me. So, I tried to find Halley, but I didn't see her anywhere. I heard screaming from the bathroom though and tried to open the door, but it was locked. The door unlocked and I hid behind a wall, while the door opened. I saw a guy walk out with Halley over his shoulder and he ran out as fast as he could to the door and out of the house. I tried to follow them, but once I got outside, they were long gone. Soon the party was over and I was shocked by what had happened. _Halley was kidnapped. _I thought as I drove home. I thought about it way too much, because the next thing I knew, my car slammed into a tree and I was knocked unconscious..

**Henrys P.o.v**

I gave my little sister some medicine and had her lay down while I watched some T.v. _Awesome way to spend my Friday night._ I thought while I was watching some football and I wondered how the girls were doing at the party. I hope Carrie was having a good time. With um Halley.. Ok you got me. I really like Carrie and I wish she was mine. With her beautiful, long red hair and her sparkling blue eyes. I knew she was the girl for me, since I laid eyes on her last year. _I just wish I knew if she liked me back. _I thought as I looked at the t.v. I was getting hungry so I stood up to get some food, but the phone rang. I answered it quickly in case it was Mom or Dad needing something.

"Hello." I said and it wasn't Mom or Dad.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Samuel. Is there a Henry Carmichael there?" He asked.

"Yes speaking. Did something happen?" I asked the doctor and I heard him sigh over the phone.

"Yes. I'm afraid to tell you that Carolyn Darling is in the ICU with extensive injuries." He told me and I swear my heart just broke into pieces. That was Carrie's full name.

"W-Well is s-she o-okay?" I asked him, stuttering and he let out another sigh.

"Well she's stable, but Carolyn is very weak. Now I only told you, because her parents were not answering their phones and you were third on her speed dial list." He told me and I nodded even though he couldn't see me. Once we all knew each other, Halley and Carrie had put Harry and I on their speed dial list to only be used in really bad situations. We were third, because Carrie's parents are the first two on her phone and on Halley's her Mom and her brother Jack were the first two.

"Ok, well how did this happen?" I asked him, close to tears but I held them in.

"I would like to tell you more, but in person. Can you make it to Bell View Hospital?" Dr. Samuel asked and I knew my sister Holly wouldn't want to go to the hosptial this late and she was sick, but she also knows how much Carrie is important to me.

"Yes I can make it. I'll be there in ten minutes." I told him and I went up to Holly's room to see her asleep. I carefully shook her shoulder. She stirred and woke up.

"What Henry, I'm trying to sleep". Holly mumbled and I narrowed my eyes. Yeah Holly wasn't the cute little sister everyone thought. Well she was, until she turned eleven a couple months ago.

"I know Holly and I know your sick, but we need to get to the hospital right now." I told her and she sat up quickly. Well, as quickly as she could without getting nausea.

"Why, did something happen to Mom and Dad." She asked slightly scared and I shook my head.

"No, nothing happened to them. It's Carrie." I told her and she smiled sadly. Holly knew how much I liked Carrie.

"Ok, can I get dressed though?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Ok, go ahead, but make it quick." I told Holly and she nodded kicking me out of her room so she could get changed and I just rolled my eyes and went downstairs. Lucky our parents took Dad's car so I grabbed Mom's keys and went outside to warm up the car. Soon Holly came out with some sweats and I backed out of the driveway and drove to the hosptial. We got there soon enough and ran inside and ran to the front desk.

"Hi, I really need to check on Carrie Darling please." I told the lady at the desk and she just looked at me.

"I'm sorry we don't have a Carrie Darling here." She said and I was getting fustrated.

"Fine. May I please know what happened to Carolyn Darling." I asked her using Carrie's full name.

"Sure. I'll just call for Dr. Samuel." She said and used the phone to call him down to the lobby and I saw a tall man come out of the double doors.

"Hello, are you Henry?" He asked and I nodded shaking his hand.

"Hi, oh this is my sister Holly." I told him and she timidly looked up at him and he smiled.

"Hello Holly". Dr. Samuel said and she timidly waved saying hi back.

"Ok, so what exactly happened to Carrie?" I asked him and he had a grim look on his face.

"Carolyn was driving back from somewhere, when her car crashed into a tree. One of the tree limbs went threw the windsheld and punctured her chest. If the tree limb would have went a little bit further, her lung would have collapsed." Dr. Samuel told us and I heard Holly gasp and hug me tight. I hugged her back feeling tears prick my eyes. I can't believe I almost lost Carrie.

"Well what injuries does she have?" I asked him, my voice shaking a bit as I talked.

"We had to take her into surgery to put stitches on her chest and stop some internal bleeding, but all she has out of the crash is a broken arm, some bruised ribs, and some stitches." Dr. Samuel told us and Holly started to cry. I knew she looked up to Carrie like a big sister and Carrie loved Holly to pieces.

"Ok, can we see her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, you guys can see her. She's in room 216. Now I have to give another set of people some news." He said and walked over to another couple. Holly and I ran to room 216 and walked to see a horrific sight. Carrie was lying on the hospital bed with tubes all over her and scratches all over her face and arms. Holly started sobbing and ran up to Carrie holding her hand and started to cry on her bed. I stood at the door frozen. _I just can't believe this happened to her. What would make her lose focus? _I thought as I looked at her. Carrie was a careful driver and would never get in a accident unless she lost focus. I wonder what happened. I walked up to her and held her other hand tightly. I didn't want to lose her. Ever. Soon Holly and I heard a moan and we looked at Carrie and her bright blue eyes opened. Carrie was awake.

"Hmm. What happened and where am I?" She asked and my eyes filled up with tears. I can't believe she's awake.

"Carrie! I am so glad your ok!" Holly said and hugged Carrie, but she cried out in pain when Holly hugged her.

"Holly, be careful." I said warning Holly and she looked upset that she hurt Carrie.

"Its ok Holly. I'm just a little sore." Carrie said tiredly and Holly gave her a small smile.

"Carrie, what happened. Your always such a focused driver." I said quietly and she started to think.

"Well, I was drving home from the party and I guess I started to think about something. I'm sorry my head is killing me." She said apologizing and I just shook my head.

"Its ok. You were just in an accident. I wouldn't have expected you to remember right away." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks Henry." She said and I hugged her carefully. Soon I realized someone was supposed to be with her.

"Um Carrie?" I said letting go of her and she looked at me.

"Yeah Henry?" She said.

"Where's Halley? I thought you were drving her home from the party?" I asked her and she froze and something clicked in her eyes. Then she started to tear up.

"What's wrong Carrie?" I asked her worried that something happened and she looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Halley's been kidnapped." Carrie finally said and started sobbing in my chest. But I was too shocked to comfort her..

**A/N: Yeah, not the best ending, but I wanted a cliffhanger. I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. Crying and Pain

**Hey guys. I just realized that in the last chapter I said drving instead of driving. I know all people make mistakes, but I just can't stand reading something of mine and seeing a mistake. I guess I'll have to get over it. Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. Because if I did, Jack and Kim would have kissed already.**

**Henrys P.o.v**

I just held Carrie while she cried in my chest. _I can't believe that Halley was kidnapped._ I thought and Carrie finally stopped crying, looked where she was laying and blushed.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's ok. So, why do you think Halley was kidnapped?" I asked her and her eyes filled up with tears again.

"Because when I was walking to the bathroom, I heard shouting and then a thud. I tried to open the door, but the lock was broken so when the door was about to open, I hid behind a wall and saw a guy run out with Halley over his shoulder and to the door. I ran to follow them, but when I got outside, they were nowhere to be seen. This is all my fault." Carrie choked out and I hugged her again.

"How is this your fault Carrie?" I asked her a little stunned that she would think that.

"Because I forced her to come to the party when she didn't want too and on top of that, I ditched her to go talk to Matt. I'm a horrible best friend." She said sadly and I touched her chin so it would get her to look at me.

"Carrie, your the best friend anyone could ask for. I mean, you did make a bad choice, but all people make mistakes; and I'm sure wherever Halley is, she would be greatful to have a friend like you ok?" I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks Henry." She said and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and before I could say anything, We both heard a sneeze and looked over to Holly, who was still here. _I forgot all about her. _I thought and stood up from Carrie's bed.

"Well, I should probably get her home, she's sick." I told Carrie and she nodded understanding.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you guys later." Carrie said and I can tell in her eyes that she wanted me to stay and I wanted to stay too, but I can't leave Holly here when she's sick.

"Ok, I'm gonna wait in the lobby." Holly said and walked out the door. She's eleven, she can take care of herself.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked Carrie and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, her voice a little unsteady and I went over to her bed and hugged her.

"Don't worry, your gonna be fine and I promise your gonna be ok. Do you want me to call your mom and Halley's mom to tell her the situation you guys are in?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ok." She said and I nodded.

"Get some rest ok, you were just in an accident. Sweet dreams Carrie. Goodnight." I said to her and I felt pretty bold so I kissed her forehead for good measure and she blushed.

"Ok. Goodnight Henry. Sweet dreams." She said smiling and I smiled at her while waving goodbye.

"Bye Carrie." I said.

"Bye Henry." Which was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. I walked out to the lobby to see Holly sitting down in a chair.

"You ready loverboy?" She asked me smirking and I glared at her.

"Whatever. Come on, you need rest and I need to call some people so lets go." I told her and we drove home in slience. When we finally reached the house, I told Holly to go straight to bed and she ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. I put the keys down on the counter and I went to the phone. The first people I was going to call were Carrie's parents. Finally her mom answered the phone.

"Oh my gosh, what do you want?" She cried over the phone and I was a little taken back by the attitude from her. I know Carrie is always complaining about her parents, but this lady is just plain rude.

"Um Ms. Darling, I'm Henry Carmichael, one of Carrie's friends and Carrie is um in the hospital." I told her and she sighed.

"Ugh, what did she do to herself now?" Ms. Darling asked and I was shocked by her reaction.

"Carrie got in a car accident. Is there anyway you and Mr. Darling could come down to Bell View Hospital?" I asked her and she sighed again.

"No we can't. We're in Boston right now for a social event so we can't come. Tell her we wish her the best. Now I have to go so.. bye." She said and then hung up on me. I just can't believe that her parents wouldn't care for her. _Poor Carrie._ I thought and started to dial a new number. Halley's mom's number. Finally she answered.

"Hello?" Ms. Brewer answered franticly and I can see why. It's 12 in the morning and her daughter was still not home.

"Hi, Ms. Brewer. My name is Henry Carmichael and I'm a friend of Halley's. I'm afraid to bring bad news." I told her and she sighed over the phone.

"What happened to Halley?" She asked quickly and I just sighed.

"Well, Carrie drove her to the party and she claimed that she saw a guy grab Halley and run out of the party. Carrie followed them, but lost sight of them when she ran outside. I'm sorry, but Halley's been kidnapped." I told her sadly and I could here her sob over the phone.

"Well, where is Carrie, can I talk to her about this?!" Ms. Brewer asked more frantic than before.

"Um if you can make it to Bell View Hospital. Carrie was in a car accident. She was thinking about how Halley was kidnapped and lost control of her car and it crashed into a tree so, she's in the hospital right now." I said to her and if was possible she cried even harder.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me Henry. What room is Carrie in?" She asked me.

"Carrie's in room 216." I told her and she sighed.

"Thank you again Henry. Um, by the way, does Harry know about Halley?" She asked and I froze. _I totally forgot about Harry. This will seriously crush him.._

"No Ms. Brewer. I totally forgot. Do you want me to tell him, or do you want to tell him?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Don't worry about it Henry, I'll tell him. He should here it from me or he wouldn't believe it." She said and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Ok. I'm really sorry this happened." I told her and she sounded like she wanted to cry again.

"Me too. Good night Henry. Thank you again for everything." She told me.

"Your welcome Ms. Brewer. Goodbye now." I told her.

"Goodbye Henry, have a nice night." She said and then hung up. I sighed and put the phone back, then went upstairs for bed. I changed and got in to bed thinking why everything decided to get so messed up..

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than my other ones, but its 1 in the morning where I am and I need some sleep. I feel like Henry says I can't believe way to much. I need to fix that in later chapters. I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	4. Truths and Surprise Visits

**Hey guys. I don't even remember if I updated last weekend, because school is stressing me out. But here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. Though, I really want too.**

**Halleys Mom's P.o.v (I know this probably doesn't make sence, but it will)**

I woke up feeling dispair. _Who would want to take my baby?_ I thought as I was going downstairs to make breakfast. I got out the pots and pans to make myself some eggs and bacon, but before I could get out the eggs and bacon, the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Mom." My son, Jack said and I just remembered that he still doesn't know Halley's missing. _He's going to be devastated._

"Hey honey. Um I have something to tell you about Halley." I told him.

"Well can you wait one minute and open your door?" Jack said excitedly and I was very confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"Just open the door Mom." He said and I just shook my head and went to the door to reveal Jack holding his phone with a smile.

"Jack!" I said excitedly and hugged him tight.

"Mom. Can't breathe." He said and I let him go.

"Oh, sorry honey, come on in." I told him and he came in with a suitcase.

"It's ok Mom." He said and we both sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, what's up?" I asked him slightly confused that he was here with a suitcase.

"Oh, you probably mean the suitcase. Well, I knew that Halley and Harry's friendship anniversary was coming up, so Kim and I thought that since they haven't scene us in forever, that we could come down and surprise them." Jack told me and I thought that was a fanstatic idea. Except for the fact that Halley is missing and Harry still doesn't know yet.

"That is a really good idea Jack." I told him and he looked confused at my tone.

"Why did you say it like that Mom? Oh and didn't you have something to tell me about Halley?" Jack questioned and I nodded.

"Jack, this isn't easy to say, but Halley's friend Carrie took her to a party last night and Carrie saw a guy exit the party with Halley over his shoulder. Halley was kidnapped Jack." I told him sadly and he looked like he was about to cry. Then he did. I held him as he sobbed in my shoulder. He cried for a few more minutes before he finally stopped.

"W-Why would s-someone want to k-kidnap her?" He asked me sadly and I shook my head.

"I have no idea Jack, but I was going to make some breakfast and then go to Bell View hospital to visit Carrie." I told him and he looked confused.

"Why is Carrie in the hospital?" He asked.

"Carrie was driving home from the party and she was thinking about what happened to Halley so much that she crashed her car into a tree." I told him and he gasped.

"Oh. Can I come too? I know Carrie has never met me, but I really want to know what happened to Halley and to see if Carrie is ok." Jack said and I nodded.

"Ok, well let me get dressed and we can stop by Sal's Breakfast Nook so I can get something to eat." I told him and he nodded. I started to walk to my room to get changed but Jack called me back.

"Yes sweetie?" I said.

"Mom, does Harry know that Halley is missing?" Jack asked me and I froze. _I forgot to call him and tell him last night.._

"No he doesn't know. I forgot to tell him, but I'm gonna call him and tell him to meet us at the hospital." I said and Jack nodded and just laid on the couch in deep thought. I know how upset he is about this. Besides Kim, Halley is his world and without her, his world is shattered. I went into my room and dressed quickly, then grabbed my keys and drove out of the driveway to Sal's Breakfast Nook. I order some bacon and eggs and Jack ordered some pancakes. I parked the car in a space so we could eat before we went to the hospital.

"Jack, I'm gonna call Harry and tell him to meet us at the hospital." I told him and he nodded and finished eating quietly. I sighed and took out my phone and called Harry's phone.

**Harrys P.o.v**

I was at home getting some homework done, when my cell phone rang. I saw Halley's Mom's cell phone come up and I was confused, but answered anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Harry? Hi, it's Halley's Mom." Ms. Brewer said and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Hi Ms. Brewer. Is something the matter? You sound upset." I said to her and I heard her sigh.

"Harry, is there anyway you could meet us at Bell View Hospital? I'm visiting someone and I need to tell you something, but it has to be in person." Ms. Brewer said and I started to get worried.

"Um ok. But why did you say us?" I asked confused. I assumed she mean't Halley, but I'm getting a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, um Jack is here with me. I assume Kim is with you guys?" She asked and I nodded again, even though she couldn't see me. Kim came over and said she wanted to visit Halley and I for our friendship (Really our years we have been a couple) anniversary that's coming up in a week.

"Yes Kim is here. I don't have a car yet, so either Kim or my mom will drive me." I told her.

"Ok. Thank you Harry. See you at Bell View." She said and then hung up. It sounded like she was gonna cry. I ran downstairs and saw Kim and my Mom laughing at something and they turned to me when they saw me walk in.

"Kim can you drive me to Bell View Hosptial?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"Why do you need to go to Bell View Harry?" Kim asked me.

"Ms. Brewer said she needed to tell me something in person, but she's visiting somethere. Jack's coming with her." I told her and she grabbed her keys.

"Ok, well lets go. See you later Mom." Kim said and we both left. Soon enough, We made it to Bell View hosptial. we saw Ms. Brewer and Jack waiting outside. We hopped out the car and ran over to them. Jack's eyes lit up when he saw Kim and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Harry, nice to see you again Kim." Ms. Brewer said and we both nodded to her.

"Nice to see you to Ms. Brewer." Kim said and gave her a hug. She was surprised, but hugged my sister back anyway.

"So, what did you have to tell me Ms. Brewer?" I asked her as she let go of Kim and she and Jack looked nervous and sad.

"Well, lets visit the person we needed too and I tell you when were in the room. It might click then." She said and we all followed her inside to the front desk.

"Hello, may we see Carolyn Darling please?" Ms. Brewer asked and I gasped.

"Carrie's here?" I asked Ms. Anderson and she nodded.

"Yes. she was in a car accident." she told me and I nodded sadly. But then I thought about last night. Carrie drove Halley to the party and she was supposed to drive her back home. _So does that mean that Halley is here too? _I thought, but before I could ask Ms. Brewer, the desk lady gave us Carrie's room number.

"She's in room 216." The desk lady said.

"Thank you. Come on kids." Ms. Brewer said and we walked in the room to see Carrie sleeping and Henry there stroking her head. He looked up when the door opened and blushed when he saw it was us.

"Hey Harry. Ms. Brewer and other people I don't know." Henry said and gave me a man hug.

"Hey Henry. This is my older sister Kim and her husband Jack, who is also Halley's older brother." I told him and he looked shocked a bit when I mentioned Halley's name.

"Oh, um nice to meet you guys. I'm Henry." He told them.

"Nice to meet you Henry." Jack and Kim said at the same time.

"So, how is Carrie?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She's doing ok. She wouldn't stop crying though." He told me and I was a little confused.

"Why wouldn't she stop crying? I mean I know she was in an accident, but she's fine." I said to him and he looked confused.

"You don't know do you?" Henry said with a look of realization.

"Know what?" I asked him. Seriously, I am really confused here.

"No, I didn't tell him yet. I brought him here to tell him." Ms. Brewer said and I was beyond confused.

"Ms. Brewer, what do you have to tell me?" I asked her and she looked really sad.

"Harry, Halley was kidnapped at the party last night." She said and I swear my heart just broke into pieces. I saw black spots enter my vision and soon enough, my face met the floor, with darkness taking over me..

**A/N: Harry finally found out about Halley and he fainted. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll finish that up next chapter so I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	5. Scared and Finally Knowing

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. If you want to yell at my school you can because they gave me so much work and I was too tired afterwards to update. But I am here now so here is chapter 5. Oh I also realized that in chapter four I made a huge mistake. I wrote that it was Harry and Halley's Anniversary which ment their anniversary as a couple and then I remembered that Jack and Kim don't know that Halley and Harry are together yet. So I changed it and I'm uploading chapter 4 again. Ok, on with the story.**

**Dislclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't. Like a freshman in high school would own Kickin' it. Please..**

**Harrys P.o.v**

I woke up an hour later in on of the hospital chairs with everyone staring me.

"Oh thank goodness your awake." Ms. Brewer said and I nodded tiredly.

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked and everyone looked nervous again.

"Well Ms. Brewer told you that Halley was kidnapped at the party last night and you fainted." My sister Kim said and I felt dizzy, but tried to not faint again.

"W-Wha- H-How did this happen?" I asked, my voice cracking and Carrie looked up at me.

"Maybe I could help with that. I'm so sorry Harry. When we got to the party, I went over to see Matt without Halley because I'm so stupid. Matt started to makeout with his girlfriend, so I went to go find Halley so we could go home. I looked around the house and I couldn't find her, but the door to the bathroom was locked so I assumed she was in there. I knocked, but got no response and I heard shouting, screaming and a large thump. I heard the door jiggle open and I hid behind a wall. I saw a guy carry Halley over his shoulder and run out of the party. I tried to follow them, but as soon as I got outside, they were gone. I'm so so sorry Harry. That is also why I'm in the hopsital. I was thinking about it too much and I crashed my car into a tree. If I never begged Halley to go to the party she would be fine right now and not who knows where." Carrie said and she started to sob. Henry wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed in his shoulder. I started to get angry, but then I had to remind myself that it wasn't her fault.

"It's ok Carrie. It wasn't your fault. This could have happened even if you were with her and worse, you could have been taken with her." I told her and I saw Henry stiffen.

"Thanks Harry. I'm still really sorry though." Carrie told me and I hugged her.

"Like I said it's ok. We're going to find her and she's going to be fine." I told her determined and everyone smiled weakly at my determination.

"You know what, Harry's right. We are going to find Halley and all we have to do is believe in ourselfs and we will be able to find her." Kim said and we all smiled at that.

"Ok. So before we start looking, I'm gonna call the police which is what I should have done last night, but a lot was going on. I'll be right back." Ms. Brewer said and left the room.

"I'm gonna go with her, you wanna come Kim?" Jack asked and Kim nodded.

"Yeah, but I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right there in a second." My sister said and followed Jack outside.

"I'm just gonna wait outside. I need to think about things for a while." I told Carrie and Henry and they looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you sure?" They both asked me with concern and I nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be back soon." I told them and left the room. I went down the hall and sat down outside someone's door and started to tear up. _I hope we find you in time Halley.. _I thought as I closed my eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

**Halleys P.o.v (Finally right)**

I woke up in a dark room. I could barely breathe, probably because James gagged me and I couldn't take the gag off, because he tied my arms behind my back.

"Glad to see you finally awake." I heard James say and he walked out of the darkness with a evil grin on his face.

"Well since you can't talk I'm gonna do it for you. I know your probably wondering why your here. Well, if you would have paid more attention to me, instead of loser boy then we wouldn't be here right now!" He screamed at me and ripped my gag off me. I gasped, trying to get in as much air as I could and then glared at him.

"HARRY and I have been together since we were kids. Maybe if you didn't insult him all the time, then we could have been friends, but instead you were a huge jerk!" I screamed at him and he smacked me and I gasped.

"Doesn't feel good huh." He hissed at me and I refrained from looked up at him; but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He screamed at me and I looked him in the eyes scared. I may be a black belt in Karate, but even I'm scared of this.

"Now. You will either go out with me, or I kill you and your boy toy. Which one is it?" He asked me and I didn't want him to hurt Harry, but I don't want to date satan.

"I will never go out with you." I hissed to him and he looked angry.

"Fine. Enjoy your sleep then." He told me and I was confused by what he ment until I saw him pull out a glass vase. He smashed it on my head, pulling me into a sea of darkness...

**A/N: I usually do better than this, but I'm still tired from school. At least you guys finally got what happened to Halley. I know I have been putting it off, but I wanted it to seem mysterious**. **I promise I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Plaese review. Tomboy22.**


	6. Finally Together, Suffering

**Hey guys. I'm currently listening to Max Schneider's cover of Give me Love by Ed Sheeran. His voice is so good. It's sad he doesn't have an album yet. Here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know that I don't own Kickin' it so why should I even right this?**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked to my left and saw a bagel and some pills for my headache. I also found that my hands were untied too, but my feet still had the binds on them. _At least he gave me food. _I thought and I picked up the bagel and ate it slowly, trying to savor the taste since this is the first time I ate in four days. Their was no water, so I had to swallow the pills dry. I tried to remember Jack and my Mom. Kim, Carrie, Henry and... Harry. Oh how I miss him and wish I was with him right now. I started to cry thinking of them. _I just wanna go home. _I thought as I cried to myself, but I had to stop, due to the door opening.

"Well, I see you ate the gift I left for you. So, have you thought about my offer?" He asked me and I slowly shook my head.

"N-No, I still love Harry and even though you took me away from him, I will never stop loving him." I told James and he looked really angry.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO!" He screamed at me and I backed against the wall as much as I could with my ankles being tied together and all. He slapped me and then pulled me up to my feet.

"You know, I really though that you would just take the easy way, but I should have know better. So you need a punishment." He told me and dragged me to the bed in the corner. I widened my eyes and tried to get away, but I couldn't. I remember screaming and crying and him telling me to stop along with some abuse too. He left the room soon after he was done. If you still don't know what happened, let's just say that I'm no longer a virgin..

**Henrys P.o.v**

I looked at the door worriedly. Carrie caught me and asked me what was up.

"I'm just worried for Harry. I mean, what if we don't find Halley Carrie?" I asked her and she had tears in her eyes.

"We just have to believe that we will Henry. We are going to find her Henry. We are, I promise you!" She shouted at me and I hugged her tight as she sobbed in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Carrie, I didn't mean to make you cry." I told her sadly and she looked up at me.

"It's ok. I understand why you told me. Sometimes I have doubts too, but I try to think of the postives too. Maybe we will find her and even though she will be hurt, she will be with us. She's my best friend and I can't lose her." She told me and I wiped away her tears and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I know. She's my best friend too and I don't want to lose her either. I honestly don't know what would have happened if that guy took you too." I told her and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Henry?" Carrie asked me and I guess it was time to tell her my feelings.

"Carrie... I'm in love with you. I have been since I met you Carrie. I love everything about you and I would die if something happened to you. I love you so much Carrie." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Now that I've told you, I think it's time for me to leave now." I told her feeling embarassed and stood up so I could walk out, but she grabbed my hand before I could leave and pulled me down into a long gentle kiss. Soon our lungs screamed for air and we broke away from each other. Both of us smiling.

"Wow." I said and she giggled.

"Yeah, wow." She said back and I looked at her confused.

"So does this mean you like me back?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. In fact I love you too Henry." Carrie said giggling and I was so happy.

"Well Carrie Darling, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I would love to Henry Carmichael." Carrie said and kissed me again. Best day ever!

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but it's almost 1 in the morning where I am and I need to go to bed. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	7. Heart Stopping Realizations

**Hey guys. Again I am so sorry that this is so late, but I did have good excuses. Now the reason I said I was going to post today was because today is a very special day to me. Its my birthday! Yay! :) so enjoy this special chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It at all.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up the next morning feeling very achy and tired. My whole body hurt from all the bruises James gave me, and my hair felt gross from not being able to wash it in five days. I just laid here wondering when I was gonna get out of here. I looked to my left and saw a open window. _There's my escape route. _I thought in my head and pulled myself up. James took off my chains probably sometime last night because I am no longer wearing them. I grabbed a chair that was in the corner and lifted it up as quietly as I could, then stood up on it and climbed out the window. As soon as I hit the ground, I ran as fast as I could barefoot cause my shoes were heels and I am so not running in heels. I ran up until I saw a state sign. _**Welcome to Washington State. **_It said and I groaned. He took me out of the state! I groaned again and started to head to the nearest phone booth or gas station. I finally found one a few hours later and I ran up to the guy at the cash machine. He had this horrible look on his face, probably because I look gross at the moment, but I really need the phone.

"Hi, um can I use the phone please?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No. Only paying customers can use the phone." He told me and I got angry.

"I really need to use your phone, so I can call the police to come get me, because I have been away from home for five days now and I really need to come home so I can see my family!" I yelled at him and he looked frightened.

"Are you a run away?" He asked me and I shook my head no.

"No I'm not a run away. A guy kidnapped me and I escaped. I'm a state away from my home and I really need to go, so can I please use your phone?" I asked him and he looked closely at me and then got a look of realization.

"Your Halley Brewer, aren't you?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah I am." I told him and he quickly got out his phone.

"Ok, I'm going to dial the police." He told me and he started talking to them, which took a few minutes and then he hung up.

"Ok, there on their way here, so come with me so we can hide you." He told me and led me to the back room. He closed the door and locked me in. _I really hope this was just to hide me and not to kidnap me again.. _I thought nervously and I sat down on the dusty chair and fell asleep.

Two hours later I heard the door unlock and I saw the cash machine guy and two policemen come in. They all looked at me and the policemen started to ask me questions.

"What is your full name?" The taller one asked.

"Halley Arabella Brewer." I told him and he took out a picture of me when I turned sixteen. He compared it to how my face looked now and he nodded to the other officer.

"Yep this is her. Come on sweetie, your finally going home." The short woman said and I smiled and went with them.

"Thank you for finding her Mr.?" The lady officer questioned and the cash machine guy finally spoke up.

"Oh, um Mr. Leroy, Martin Leroy." He said to them and They nodded.

"Ok, come on Halley." The lady officer said and I followed her out of the door and to the police cruiser. They drove me to the airport and flew me back to California. I flew in around eight o' clock at night and the police officers called my Mom to tell her I was home. _Home. Good to be back.._

**Ms. Brewers P.o.v**

We were all still at the hospital and I was about to leave until I got a call from a blocked number.

"Excuse me guys, I have to take this call." I told them and they nodded at me sleepily. I went into the hall and accepted the call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello is this Annabella Anderson?" Someone asked and I nodded even though they couldn't see me.

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is calling?" I asked and the person sighed over the phone.

"I'm Sandra Thomas and I'm from the Washington State police. A man by the name of Martin Leroy has found your daughter, Halley Brewer." She said and I swear my heart just stopped..

**TBC.**

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I really need to start on my homework. Homework on my birthday. Yay! Not. But I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	8. Finally Home

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it so long, but I got sick and I had to visit my doctor for a check up on my head. But the bright side is that I'm on spring break so I will have more time to update. Here is chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it what so ever.**

_Last time.._

_"I'm Sandra Thomas and I'm from the Washington State police. A man by the name of Martin Leroy has found your daughter, Halley Brewer." She said and I swear my heart just stopped.._

**Annabellas P.o.v (Ms. Brewer)**

"You mean, My daughter has been found?" I asked and I heard the officer sigh in the phone.

"Yes. I'm with Halley right now with another officer at the airport. It seems her kidnapper took her out of the state and we just landed in California. If you could tell me where you are, then we can drive Halley over there and talk about what happened and how we found her." Officer Thomas said and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"O-Ok. I'm at Bell View Hospital. Halley's friend got into a car accident so I'm here visiting her." I told her.

"Ok, we'll be there in forty five minutes." She said.

"Alright I will still be waiting in the lobby." I told her.

"Ok, I'll see you there. Bye Ms. Brewer." Officer Thomas said.

"Bye Officer Thomas." I said and I hung up the phone and slid down the wall in the hall. _I can't believe they found my daughter.. _I thought as I got up. I need to tell everyone else that I needed to step out for a moment. I want to surprise them. I went back into the room and they all looked up to see who came in.

"Hey guys. I know some of you want to go home, but can you stay for a few more minutes. There's a police officer coming to get a statement from some of you." I told them and I saw that Carrie was asleep on Henry's shoulder and Kim is wrapped up in Jack's arms asleep as well. I smiled slightly at the sight and the ones that were awake nodded at me.

"Ok, so I need to her in the lobby and then I'll bring her to the room. I also need the girls awake when I get back ok?" I told the guys and they nodded at me and I left the room and ran down to the lobby. I sat in a chair and waited for my baby to finally come back to me.

**Halleys P.o.v**

After forty five minutes in the police cruiser, we finally made it to the hospital. The police officers never told me why my mom wanted us to be there and I feared something was wrong, but I didn't worry about it as much as I needed to, because I was finally home. As soon as the cruiser was in the front of the hospital, I ran out of the car with the officers behind me and through the front doors. I ran into the lobby, looking for my mom and I finally found her sitting in a chair and I ran toward her.

"MOM!" I screamed and she looked up startled at the noise until she saw who it was and she stood up letting me into her arms. I hugged her tightly while sobbing into her shoulder. She held me tightly and told me that everything was going to be ok over and over again. After a while I finally got out of her hold and wiped my tears away.

"Thank you for finding my daughter. You have no idea how much this means to me." My mom told them and I just hid my face in her shoulder again. I may be a black belt in karate and sixteen, but right now I would rather act like a five year old if it means that I can be in my mom's arms again.

"You should really be thanking Martin Leroy. He was the one who found your daughter, but where just glad that she's safe and sound now." Ofiicer Thomas said and her partner nodded.

"Ok, but still thank you." My mom told them and they nodded.

"Now, since we are not officers of this state, we can't get a statement from her, so the police officers of this state will come by and get the statement from her and whoever was there at the scene of the kidnapping." Officer Thomas told us and my mom nodded.

"Ok, when will they be coming?" She asked them and they sighed.

"Probably sometime tomorrow." Officer Thomas said and my mom nodded at them.

"Ok, thank you again. Hopefully We won't need to contact you guys again." She told them and they nodded at her.

"Yes hopefully not. Have a goodnight ma'm." Officer Thomas said and she and her parner left.

"Oh Halley I am so happy to see you." Mom said and she hugged me again. I hugged her back tightly and then broke out of her hold.

"Mom? Why did you tell the officers to meet you at the hospital?" I asked her and she looked at me nervously.

"Well, Carrie left the party the night you were kidnapped, thinking about how it could happen and she crashed her car into a tree." My mom told me and I gasped.

"So she crashed her car because of me?" I asked her feelng tears prick my eyes again.

"No sweetheart. Don't worry about it ok. She will be fine in a few weeks, but you need to worry about yourself right now. I"ll take you to see Carrie and then, we're going to get the doctor to check you out ok?" My mom said and I nodded, knewing it wasn't wise to argue with her. She then took my hand and led me to where I guess Carrie's room was. As soon as we got there, She made me wait outside.

"Now, I haven't told them that you were found yet, so I want you to wait outside so I can surprise them. Jack and Kim are here too, because they wanted to surprise you and Harry for your anniversary your friendship one, seeing as they don't know your dating yet. But I will call you in a minute ok." Mom told me and I nodded and watched her walk inside the room.

**Annabellas P.o.v**

I walked into the room with a smile on my face and everyone looked confused at the sudden action.

"Mom? Why are you smiling?" My son asked me and I smiled even bigger, if that was possible.

"Because I found someone that will put smiles on all of your faces. Come on in sweetie." I told my daughter and when she netered the room, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

**TBC**

A/N: Ok, so don't hate me that I left a cliffy, but I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.


	9. Crying and I Love You's

**Hey guys. I go back to school on Monday, so expect updates fewer than usual. Anyway, here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It and anything you never see in the show I own.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I walked in when my mom told me too and I saw everyone jaws drop to the floor.

"Hey guys." I said smiling and I saw my brother get up and when he reached me, he hugged me as tightly as he could. Then everyone got up (Except my Mom and Carrie) and followed Jack to hug me. Soon they all let go and then I could breathe again.

"Halley I can't believe your back!" Harry said and kissed me with so much passion, I thought I would faint. I heard whistling all around me and I wrapped my arms around Harry, ingoring the gasps around me. Soon we ran out of air and he hugged me as tightly as he could, then stopped.

"I'm so happy to see all of you and Carrie, I'm really sorry you got into a car accident over me." I told her as soon as everything had calmed down.

"It's fine Halles. I'm just glad your back." She told me with teas in her eyes. and I ran over to her and we hugged and cried. You know, the stuff most girls do but this time it wasn't over something stupid like shoes. Soon we stopped and everything just calmed down again.

"Ok so Halley, what happened at the party? Carrie told us she saw you over some guys shoulder who was leading you out of the party." Kim said and I nodded.

"Um yeah, I went to the bathroom to clean off some water, from my outfit that some jerk spilled on me, and I got most of it off, but then James, yes James Harry slammed the door open and he was angry and I didn't know why, but he pushed me and my head hit the tub faucet and I got knocked out. James kidnapped me and he.." I told them, but I couldn't continue because it was to painful to tell them what happened during my kidnapping. I started to breathe heavily and I saw everyone panic.

"Halley, Halles you have to stop breathing like that or you'll hyperventilate." My brother said but I couldn't stop and soon I felt myself falling and I saw black..

***Two Hours Later***

I woke up to see that I was in a hospital bed and all my friends and family around me (Except Carrie seeing as she still needs to be bed ridden).

"Wha-What happened." I asked them all and they all sighed in relief.

"You fainted while trying to tell us what happened. We're so glad your ok honey." My mom said and I smiled weakly, but I could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's ok, I'm going to be back to normal in no time." I told her and she started to sob at the news and my brother took her out of the room. I looked at everyone else and they also had tears in her eyes.

"Halley, the doctors fixed the injuries you got when you were kidnapped and they discovered hickeys on your neck. So they did a rape kit on you and discovered you were raped." Kim said and I looked at them in horror. That was something that I tried to tell them before I passed out, but couldn't and now that they know, I feel so dirty and ashamed. WHat was worse of it was the look on Harry's face. He looked angry and really upset.

"Hey can I have a minute alone with Harry?" I asked Kim and Henry, the only ones that were still here and they nodded seeing the look on his face.

"Ok, we're going to fill in Carrie on what happened." Henry said and he and KIm left the room, leaving me with alone with Harry.

"Harry, are you ok?" I asked him and he looked at me with an hurt expression.

"No. I can't believe that tool raped you Halley. I can't believe he defined my trust. He knows how much I love you and he totally blew our friendship by being a giant tool." Harry told me while holding my hand, but I was just thinking about what he said. We have never told each other we love each other before so it was a huge shock when he told me that.

"Wait, you love me Harry?" I asked him and he widen his eyes realizing his mistake, but then sighed.

"Yeah, I love you Halley Brewer. I wanted to tell you this week when our anniversary was here, but then you went missing and the shock of it all was too much. But I love you Halley." Harry told me and I had tears in my eyes, but I knew I loved him even though we were sixteen.

"I love you too Harry Crawford." I said and I kissed him softly and he kissed me back just as gentle. Soon we ran out of air and we stopped.

"I'm glad to have someone like you in my life Harry." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad to have you in my life too Halley." He told me and I smiled weakly at him.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Of course sweetie." He told me and we both fell asleep feeling more happier than we have been in a long time.

**A/N: Ok, so just because Halley's back, doesn't mean the stories' over. I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	10. Content and Happy

**Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I'm really tired these days from school and stupid drama. Oh, before I forget, I'm now writing a new story, (Not on fanfiction) based a lot on Peter Pan. I'm currently writing it and soon I'm gonna post it on my website which is on my profile. (Weebly website) So I hope you guys look for it. Anyway here is chapter 10. :) **

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't see usually in Kickin' It is mine, but I don't own any characters from Kickin' it.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up feeling extra warmth than normal and saw that Harry was next to me and that I was still in the hospital. I shifted a little, which made Harry stir and wake up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Halles." He said and I hugged him tightly.

"Woah, not that I don't love the hug, but why?" He asked and I released him; smiling.

"Because I missed you so much. What he did to me made me feel like I was worthless and dirty and unloved. He wanted me to either date him, or he would hurt you. I was scared that if I escaped that I would get caught or no one would ever find me." I told him. Tears streaming down my face and he gently touched my face to get rid of them.

"Halley, I missed you so much throughout this whole mess and I don't want you to feel unloved or ashamed of yourself, because I love you a lot and it doesn't matter if someone threatens me, because all I care about is your safety. I would take a bullet for you Halley. I love you that much." Harry told me and I started to cry again, but this time in happiness.

"Oh Harry, I love you too and I care about your safety as well. I will always do something to try and protect you no matter who threatens you. Your my whole life and without you, I couldn't live in this world Harry. I love you that much." I told him and he looked like he was about to cry as well.

"I'm just glad to have you back Halley." He told me and I smiled.

"It's good to be back." I told him and we just sat there cuddling for a while. Until I got bored.

"Harry, what injuries do I have?" I asked him and he looked nervous.

"Halley, you have some bruising from the h-hickeys and scratchs that will scar, but not much. You have a broken arm and light concussion. They also did a r-rape kit and had to remove some glass from your head." Harry told me and I thought I was gonna cry again, but I decided not to. I can't take crying anymore.

"Oh." I said weakly and he looked at me sadly.

"So when do I get out of here?" I asked softly and Harry sighed.

"You get out in a week, but on the bright side Carrie also gets out in a week. She going to be moved to a regular room today." Harry said and I just nodded. I'm happy for Carrie, but I don't wanna spend a week here by myself. I wanna be with Harry and tomorrow is our friendship/dating anniversary and I wanna be with him.

"Ok. Can we just lay here? I wanna be in your arms a little longer." I told him and he nodded.

"Sure sweetheart." He said and he held me as if I was still a baby, but I didn't mind if I was still in his arms..

**A/N: Yeah I know its short, but it was really a filler chapter. I was only able to update because I didn't have any homework, but I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	11. Panic Attack

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I've been so busy lately with school and other things like writing my new Peter Pan based story. I'm trying to get my English teacher to proofread it so it won't look like a horrible story. Anyway here is chapter 11. :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you do not usually see in Kickin' It is mine, but I do not own any Kickin' It characters.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up a little later to discover that Harry wasn't in my room with me and I started to get scared. I could feel myself hyperventilating again and I pressed the red button on the side of my bed. The doctor soon came in with a nurse and they both looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong Ms. Brewer?" The doctor asked me, but I couldn't respond because I felt like I couldn't breathe. The doctor and nurse soon realized what was wrong and tried to get me to calm down, but I couldn't. I needed Harry with me. Soon I saw black spots dance in my vision, and the world got dark all around me...

***Three Hours Later***

I woke up to see Dr. Samuel and the nurse talking quietly in the corner and I coughed to get their attention. They both glanced over at me and realized I was awake.

"Oh, you have awakened Ms. Brewer. Um, we discovered something that might keep you here a little longer than we thought." Dr. Simon told me and I inwardly groaned. I don't want to stay here longer!

"Ok, so what's wrong with me?" I asked him, weakly and he looked at me concerned.

"Well, we discovered why you were hyperventilating. You were having a panic attack, and usually that wouldn't keep a patient here longer than normal. However, while you were having this panic attack, it stopped your heart, and we had to revive you." He told me and I widened my eyes at the statement.

"So that's why I have to stay here longer?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes. Only because it took a long time to revive you. Do you know why you had the panic attack?" Dr. Simon asked and I weakly nodded.

"Because, my boyfriend Harry told me he would stay with me and when I woke up, he wasn't here and I panicked. I felt like I was kidnapped again, since I wasn't with him." I told him and he nodded sympathetically.

"I totally understand and we have called your family here to discuss what happened and they will be here shortly." The doctor said and I nodded, feeling relieved and upset at the same time. Soon I they all showed up. Well, not all of them. My mom, Jack, Kim and Harry were the only one's here and I assumed that Henry was with Carrie, since he wasn't here.

"Oh sweetheart is you alright?" My mom asked me and I weakly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Did they tell you what happened?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No. They just told me to come down as soon as possible. What happened?" She asked me. Fear detected in her voice.

"Well, I um had a panic attack and it um stopped my heart, so they had to revive me." I told her weakly and she burst into sobs and hugged me tight. I heard Kim gasp and hug Jack. Jack and Harry both had tears in their eyes and I was really disappointed to tell them this. I didn't want to hurt anyone like I have been doing.

"I'm really sorry guys." I tell them, and they all looked at me confused.

"Why are you sorry Halley? None of this is your fault." My brother told me, but I shook my head.

"Yeah it is. The reason I had a panic attack was because when I woke up, Harry wasn't with me and I felt like I was kidnapped again. I know you guys have to go home at some point, but I feel so alone without you guys and I ended up having a life threatening panic attack, because he wasn't here with me." I told them, silent tears coming down my face and they all looked at me with pain in their eyes.

"Halley, I'm sorry I left you. I didn't want to, but my Mom wanted me home and I tried to come back, but she said I was spending too much time at the hospital so she wouldn't let me come until we heard about what happened." Harry told me and I nodded, understanding.

"It's ok. I just got scared and then started to panic." I told him and he got up and kissed me. I kissed back with much pain I had in me and soon we heard someone coughing loudly. We stopped and turned to my brother who had a glare on his face. _Uh oh... _I thought.

"Can I talk to Harry outside in private?" My brother asked and didn't give Harry a chance to answer before Jack dragged him outside.

"Great, now my boyfriend is going to a special talking to by my brother." I said to myself and Kim just looked at me. _Oops. I forgot to tell Kim too. _I thought and Kim got up to sit next to me.

"So Halley, when did you and my brother get together?" She asked me.

"Do you remember the day you and Jack got together and I was sick? Well, when you guys had to leave, Harry kissed me and we decided to get together at that time." I told her and she looked shocked.

"You were five and he was four when that happened." She spluttered out and I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I guess we knew we were soul mates back then, even at a young age." I told her and Kim smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad you both got together. You two make a great couple." Kim told me and I smiled at her. She was like the sister I never had. This is true since I only have Jack.

"Thanks Kim." I told her and I hugged her too. She hugged me back quickly and then let go.

"You know I'm always there for you even though I'm in Seattle." She told me and I smiled.

"I know and I'm glad." I told her and she hugged me. Even though this day started out bad, I'm still glad to be here.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this is a little short, but I have to walk my dog in a few minutes and then start on my homework. The next chapter will be on what Jack and Harry talk about. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	12. The Talk Jack vs Harry

**Hey guys. Sorry this took too long. I'm preparing to take finals at my school, so you guys are going to get fewer updates. Sorry, but here is chapter 12. Remember this chapter is only a filler one about Jack and Harry's talk. There is nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't usually see in Kickin' It is mine and I don't own any Kickin' It characters.**

**Jacks P.o.v**

I walked out into the hall with Harry and told him to have a seat. I kept a glare on my face as he sat down.

"So Harry, how long have you been dating my sister?" I asked him, expecting him to say a year or two.

"Um, since we were five." He told me and my jaw dropped. That was 11 years ago! Plus I owe Kim 15 bucks.

"Wow, um I wasn't expecting that, but seeing that Kim and I didn't know that you guys were going out and they weren't any complaints from my sister about you, I'm sure you're not going to hurt her?" I questioned him and he nodded.

"Jack, I would never hurt Halley, ever." He told me and I looked at him and smiled.

"I know that Halley wouldn't care of me approving over you guys, but you got it. You and I both know that you would never hurt her." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks Jack." He exclaimed and I nodded.

"You're welcome. Now let's get back in the room before the girls think I tore you to pieces." I told him laughing and we walked back in the room.

**A/N: So I know you guys must hate me for making a super short chapter, but I didn't really have time to make this long. I promise to update as soon as I can with a longer chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	13. Problems Resolved

**Hey guys. Again, I'm sorry this took so long, but I had finals and now I'm on summer vacation! So now you guys should get more updates. I'm going out of town this weekend though, so this is the only update this week. Anyway here is the real chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you usually don't see in Kickin' it is mine, and I don't own any Kickin' it characters.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I was talking with Kim, when Jack and Harry came back in. _If Jack told Harry to back off, I'm kicking him into next week. _I thought angrily.

"So is everything cool between you guys?" Kim asked and we both looked at them.

"Yeah we're cool." Jack told us and I smiled.

"Thanks Jack. Even though, I could care less about your opinion, it still means a lot." I told him and he came over to hug me.

"Just glad your safe sis." Jack admitted and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I can get out of this hospital." I groaned and everyone agreed.

"Hey, maybe we could ask the nurse if we could take you to Carrie's room. That way, you won't feel so lonely." Mom suggested. I bet you guys forgot she was still here.

"Ok." I nodded and my mom left to go ask the nurse. Then, she came back a few minutes later.

"She said that you can visit Carrie, but you have to come back to your room when visiting hours end." She declared and I nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I smiled and we all left the room.

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that this is so short, but I'm running out of ideas. Anyone that has one for the next chapter is welcome to give me one. I prefer PM, so it can be private and whoever has the best one, I'll use and give full credit to in the next chapter. (If you're a guest, please use any name you can think of so I can give you credit.) The next chapter will be about the visit to Carrie's room, and I can work with the rest. Thank you guys for continuing to read my story and for all the reviews and favoring. You guys rock and I'll update soon, when I come back home. ~Tomboy22.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I haven't had internet in a while and I'm still trying to learn how to work my tablet out, so I can't write for a while. I sorry to do this, but I will have to put this story on hiatus for a while. At least till I can think of ideas for the next chapters, and until my internet comes on. I'm currently out of town and on my aunt's computer and I won't be back for two weeks. I really am sorry for this guys. I promise I will give you an extra long chapter when I get back. ~Tomboy22.**


End file.
